


Seconds From Hello to Goodbye

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too perfect, but they've waited too long and they both know Steve's not coming back from this one. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds From Hello to Goodbye

It's a first time and a ending all in one as Steve's head falls back against the tile, opening so beautifully and easily for him. It's perfect heat; so tight, like his body is made for this, for Danny. They only have a few minutes left before the end, but Danny gasps quietly, doubting he'll need more than a few seconds. It's too perfect, but they've waited too long and they both know Steve's not coming back from this one.   
The hazel eyes flutter shut when Danny shifts above him and Steve's breath catches. Danny's own want to close from the sheer pleasure, but he can't forget a single second when it's all he'll have left after. These moments will be the only dream he has and he can't spare even a blink.   
Their bodies move together as if it's been years, and perhaps in another life it finally would have been; knowing where to clutch, to press, rolling like waves toward the shore.   
Steve cries out as Danny brings him over the edge, this break in the silence pulling Danny over right behind them as they crash together for the last time. He shudders into Steve, who only clutches tighter at the sensation.   
They lay together in a tangled heap for only a moment longer, but as long as they can afford before Steve straightens beneath him at the sound of footsteps. Danny shivers as he slips out of Steve's warmth, the sudden loneliness almost unbearable.   
Steve reaches up to cup his cheek and only then does Danny realize they've never kissed. He leans down toward his partner's face, pausing long enough for Steve to meet him halfway as he always has. There's a split second of sheer paradise, worry bitten lips meeting to say hello and goodbye in the same moment before they're there, and Steve is being pulled away from him. He doesn't even cry out, or reach to stop them. Its over and they both know there's no other way


End file.
